


The weekend I can't wait for

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AKIRA IN A DRESS!, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ahahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Akira and Goro have the weekend off at the same time at long last.





	The weekend I can't wait for

Summary: Akira and Goro have the weekend off at the same time at long last.

_Note: originally for the fake title prompt ask meme on tumblr for Anon who sent ‘_ The weekend I can’t wait for _’ (fandom unspecified) and it ended up being a complete one-shot than a simple snippet or intro to an AU, so here it is :D_

**Warnings: ShuAke Being ShuAke, They Kiss At Some Point, Akira In A Dress, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Akira hums as he goes about making sure that everything is ready for the night. He’d already had dinner and dessert ready, exactly to Goro’s preferences.

Tonight is the night, after all.

Akira grins wickedly and sneaks a look at himself in the mirror in the hallway in front of the kitchen to make sure he is ready as well, and doesn’t need to touch up.

Sleek, black dress flows down his form, flaring around his knees, the slit down its side showing off the red garter he’s wearing, matching the designs branching out around the dress’ skirt from cut in the cloth; heels clack as he walks closer to the mirror to inspect his make-up.

Perfect.

He walks to the living room and seats himself on one of the couches, legs crossed at the knee.

Now he just needs to wait for Goro.

(Tonight is the first night the two are off from work at the same time, and they even both have the weekend off as well; there is no better chance to spend time together. To, ah, get intimately acquainted with each other.)

.

Goro arrives not too long after, perking up at the sight of Akira waiting for him, eyes roving appreciatively over his husband’s form. Akira stands up and all but saunters towards Goro before grabbing him from the lapels of his overcoat to tug him forward into a heated kiss.

Goro lets out an appreciative sound from the back of his throat and wraps his arms around Akira to pull him flush against his body, deepening the kiss.

A few moments later, Akira pulls away, red-painted lips, miraculously still not smeared even after the kissing, stretching into a lecherous grin, eyes glinting with promise.

“Dinner, first,” He mock chastises, and Goro almost pouts.

“What if you’re the fancy meal I want to devour?”

“Then you’ll have to be patient~ Now go get ready for dinner.”

“Fine.” Goro sighs and Akira heads over to the table to wait for him.

Minutes later, Goro returns, dressed casually with a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt with the first button popped open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair still wet and messy from the quick shower he took.

“Tease,” Akira says, and Goro smirks back at him unashamedly.

The two then have dinner in comfortable silence punctuated with intent-laden, heavy gazes and a coy game of footsie happening under the table.

After the two are finished, they clear up the table.

“How about you go wait for me while I get the dessert?” Akira asks as he rummages through the cutlery drawer.

“But what if I want to stay with you?” Akira hears Goro ask in an almost whiney tone and almost chuckles.

“Impatient, are we?”

“You can say that.”

Akira whips around, one hand darting out to throw the knife he pulled out of the drawer, hitting his target: the point on the wall right next to Goro’s head.

“Your accuracy is stunning,” Goro says.

Akira merely hums in response as his other hand raises a second knife.

“Ever heard of the saying, don’t bring a knife to a gun fight?” Goro inquires, his eyes darkening as he stretches his arm forward, revealing the gun he’s had hidden on him, “Oh, and also, the poison in the lipstick was a nice touch.” He smiles gently.

“I should stick with the traditional throat slitting from now on then!” Akira chirps.

Goro pulls the trigger.

.

End

Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU :3c


End file.
